


Shower

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis fueron estafados al querer comprar un departamento en el centro de Doncaster. Al no querer posponer la mudanza, deciden vivir juntos por un tiempo teniendo que olvidar los problemas del pasado.</p><p>Harry en la mañana siempre canta en la ducha, teniendo que lidiar con los comentarios de Louis todos los días sobre cada una de las canciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0: Los estafaron.

  Louis llegaba al edificio en el que se mudaría, en sus manos sólo llevaba una maleta. Un hombre que parecía ser el casero se acercó a él.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó amablemente.

— Eh... Quería las llaves del departamento 3B. —respondió Louis. Luego de esto un joven de cabello rizado entró por la puerta.

— ¿Escuché mal o dijiste 3B? ¡Ese es mi departamento! —gritó el joven indignado.

— Debe haber un malentendido ¿Hace cuanto compraron su departamento? —preguntó el anciano.

— El 22 de febrero. —respondieron ambos jóvenes al unisono. Luego de ese extraño momento soltaron un "wow".

— ¿Cuál era el nombre del sujeto que les vendió?

—Robert Dew, creo que era...—contestó el castaño sin completar la oración.

—Era... australiano. —completó Harry.

— ¿Cuánto les cobró?

—Mmm, 700 libras por el departamento y 500 por los muebles.—dijo Louis nervioso por la respuesta del casero.

— El departamento era de 300 por mes y 150 por los muebles básicos o 250 por la mejor. Les voy a ser sinceros, los estafaron.

  Harry y Louis pusieron cara de horror, aquel hombre que les había vendido el departamento parecía muy confiable.

—¿No nos puede rentar o vender algún departamento? —preguntó Harry a punto de enojarse.

—Desafortunadamente  no. Todos los departamento están ocupados, otros reservados para futura compra y otros rentados.

—¿Ni uno? —insistió el rizado.

—Con suerte habrá uno, déjenme chequearlo, señores. —el hombre se paró frente a una computadora detrás de un mostrador.—¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?

—Por supuesto. Louis Tomlinson.

—Harry Styles.—en ese momento a Louis se le paró el corazón ¿En verdad era él?

—En un momento regreso. —dijo el hombre antes de pasar por una puerta con el nombre "privado".

—Así que...eres Harry. —dijo el castaño sorprendido.

—¿Disculpa? —fue lo único que pudo formular el rizado.

—¿No te acuerdas de mi? —preguntó Louis un poco indignado.

—No.

—Soy Louis Tomlinson.

— ...

 —De la preparatoria.

—Sigo sin conocerte.

—Antes usaba lentes y todos me molestaban por ser inteligente.

—Si fueras una chica me acordaría de ti perfectamente.

—Salía con Eleanor Calder.

—Ah, si. Esa zorra.

—No le digas así a mi ex.

—Hey, no te enojes.¡Es la verdad! Mientras salía contigo ella se revolcaba con el equipo de soccer.

—¡Deja de hablar de ella! No quiero acordarme de nuestra ruptura.

—Cambiemos de tema. Emm...¿Vas a la universidad?

—Iba pero deje, estoy pensando en volver el próximo año.

—Yo estaba mudándome aquí porque me queda cercano a la universidad. Estoy estudiando Abogacía, no soy alguien muy serio pero es lo único que me interesó ¿Qué estudiabas tú?

—Psicología, siempre me interesó, desde muy pequeño.

—¿Qué crees que pasó con el sujeto que nos vendió el departamento?  —Harry se puso pensativo.

—No lo se, lo único que se me ocurre es algo como de película. El tipo estafa a alguien y luego se escapa a algún país limítrofe o del mismo continente.—ambos rieron por semejante exageración.

—Muchachos, hay un departamento disponible. El 5C, ya tiene todo equipado, pueden rentarlo o pueden comprarlo, o uno puede comprarlo y el otro colaborar con la paga por un tiempo. También está la posibilidad de que pasé algo entre ustedes y vivan juntos por su cuenta y no obligados ¿Qué harán? —interrumpió el casero.—También pueden mudarse y luego al que colabora avisarle cuando un departamento esté disponible.

—Me parece bien, lo comprare, no puedo posponer la mudanza. —dijo Louis decidido.

—Son 850 libras , es el costo por dos meses con los muebles incluidos. Luego pagarías solo 300 por mes.

— Dame 425, Harry. —susurró el castaño al oído del rizado. Harry se volteó y sacó su billetera. Le entregó la cantidad de dinero pedida.

—Aquí tiene. —Louis sacó su billetera y le entregó al anciano el dinero faltante.

—Espero que disfrute de su nuevo hogar. —el casero dejó las llaves sobre las manos de Louis.—Solo debe firmar un par de papeles y estará todo listo. —Louis asintió contento estaba por mudarse con Harry. Él había estado enamorado del rizado desde antes de comenzar la preparatoria a finales de secundaria. Posiblemente siga enamorado del ex chico tímido de primaria y secundaria.

  Luego de firmar contratos por 15 minutos, el anciano les dio las indicaciones para subir al departamento.

—Quinto piso, pasillo de la derecha, no hace falta que les diga que puerta si saben el alfabeto.  —indicó el anciano.

  Louis y Harry caminaron al frente del elevador para esperar a que baje, pero el anciano frenó a Louis.

—Esperame un segundo, Harry.—Louis caminó al anciano, esté susurro al oído del joven:

—Hacen linda pareja. No lo desperdicies. Todo saldrá bien entre ustedes.—el castaño sonrió y asintió por ese incomodo momento.

  El joven castaño corrió al elevador que ya había llegado. Los cinco minutos en el elevador fueron transcurridos en completo silencio.

  Al bajar del elevador, Louis corrió al departamento y abrió la puerta con rápidez. Suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír por milésima vez.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. —gritó Louis mientras se echaba sobre el sofá.

—Voy a... —Harry fue interrumpido por el castaño.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar la cama. Yo soy el dueño, tú dormirás en el sofá.

—Soy tu inquilino, debería tener privilegio.

—Pero no, si quieres dormir conmigo no hay problema.

—Prefiero dormir en el suelo.

—Intenta no tardar en la ducha por la mañana, te veo cara de hacerlo.

—Descuida, soy el más rápido en la ducha. —Louis observó al rizado con desconfianza.

—No te creo.

—Solo hazlo.

—Bien, no importa. Cuando te levantes ve al supermercado, por favor. Si no moriremos de hambre. —dijo Louis. Sacó su celular y abrió un mensaje de su novio, Zayn.

 **Zayn:** ¿Ya llegaste?¿Ya estás dentro? _6.09pm_

 **Zayn:** Contesta cuando puedas _. 6.14pm_

 **Zayn:** Te amo ❤️

 **Louis:** Lo siento, no conteste por un problema con el departamento. _6.30pm_ ✔✔

 **Zayn:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? _6.31pm_

 **Louis:** Si, estoy bien. Resulta que nos estafaron. _6.32pm_ ✔✔

 **Zayn:** ¿Nos? _6.32pm_

 **Louis:** Oh, lo olvidaba. _6.33pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis:** A Harry y a mi nos estafaron al comprar el departamento. Nos cobraron casi el triple por todo.  _6.34pm_ ✔✔

 **Zayn:** Retrocede. _6.34pm_

 **Zayn:** ¿Qué haces con Harry en un departamento? ¿Acaso me engañas? _6.35pm_

 **Louis:** Ha, no. _6.35pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis:** Harry y yo compramos el mismo departamento exactamente el mismo día pero en diferentes horarios. Nos robaron las misma cantidad de dinero. _6.36pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis:** Además le pagamos por 6 meses ¡Perdí 7200 euros! _6.36pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis:** Y tuve que pagarle al casero 850. _6.37pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis** _:_ Así que gaste 8050  _6.37pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis:** En realidad solo 7625. _6.38pm_ ✔✔

 **Louis:** Harry perdió lo mismo. _6.38pm_ ✔✔

 **Zayn:** Espero que no pase nada entre ustedes. _6.39pm_

 **Louis:** Claro que no pasa nada. _6.40pm_ ✔✔

 **Zayn:** Hey, solo te cuido, bebé. _6.41pm_

 **Zayn:** Everybody wanna steal my boy 


	2. 1.(Shower)

— _I'm dancing in the mirror  
_ _And singing in the shower  
_ _La, di, la, da, singing in the shower  
_ _La, di, la, da, singing in the shower._

—Ya me di cuenta de que estás cantando en la ducha, no hace falta repetirlo.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién es? —se le resbala el jabón de las manos.

—¿Quién va a ser?

—¿Zayn?¿Niall? —dijo el rizado ya asustado.

—¡Louis! Harry, soy Louis, soy el único que vive contigo.

—Te consideraba y te sigo considerando invisible, tú no hablabas demasiado en la preparatoria, así que.

—No te preocupes, no es tú culpa que un falso vendedor nos haya vendido un mismo departamento y haya huido con nuestro dinero.Nunca antes me imagine viviendo contigo, el "ex chico popular" de prepa.

—No es mi culpa que Eleanor te haya terminado, la pobrecita no tenía ni la menor idea de que soy gay.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? Espera...¿E-eres gay?

—¿No lo sabías? Las chicas se alejaron de mi por esa razón.

—¿Solo por esa razón? Ja, qué homofóbicas.

—Si, en realidad no fue por eso, en realidad fue porque les había dicho que tenía una novia en Escocia y respetaron mi "noviazgo".

—Te dejaré ducharte en paz, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer clase.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te veré.

—Sólo debo cepillar mis dientes.

—Okay, mejor saldré antes de que abras el grifo.

  Harry salió de la ducha, Louis quedó atónito al ver al rizado desnudo.

—¿Qué?¿Nunca viste un pene?

 —No es eso, es solo...tus tatuajes.

—¿Qué tienen?¿No te gustan?

—Al contrario ¡Me encantan!

—Esto se está tornando incómodo —el rizado agarró una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura.

—Si no te molesta me vestiré en el cuarto. Espero que no te moleste.

  Harry se retiró del cuarto de baño a la habitación, Louis cepilló sus dientes rápidamente y salió hacia el trabajo sin saludar a Harry.


	3. 2. (Boom Clap)

  Mientras Harry se duchaba, Louis esperaba a que el rizado comenzara a cantar.

— _Boom Clap  
_ _The sound of my heart  
_ _The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
_ _Boom Clap  
_ _You make me feel good  
_ _Come on to me come on to me now._

—Se que no te hago sentir bien porque apenas te conozco y no iré hacia a ti.

—Es solo una canción, _Lou._ No la canto porque tenga que ver contigo si eso creías y obviamente no tiene que ver con que me gustes o algo, lo hago por gusto.

— Cuando tenga que ver conmigo me callaré.

—Bien déjame cantar en paz. Si no me interrumpieras al hacerlo hablaríamos más seguido.

  Louis abandonó la habitación dejando al rizado hablando solo.


	4. 3. (Miss Movin' On)

_—I'll never be that girl again_  
No oh oh  
My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh

— No tengo comentarios para esto.

—Solo cállate y vete.


	5. 4. (Little Bird)

_—But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,_  
Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,  
And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,  
'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,  
And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird,  
My little bird.

— Si te besara no sé si mis labios leerían esa verdad que desconozco porque no escuche la canción entera y muy pocas veces los labios de una persona saben a fresa.

—Cuando no me interrumpas al cantar seré inmensamente feliz. _  
_

— Tú aceptaste compartir el departamento.

—Pero tú me ofreciste hacerlo.

— Sólo aceptaste para pagar la mitad de la renta.

— Respeta mi privacidad, no eres el único aquí.

— Mira quién habla, el chico que le muestra su pene a un casi desconocido.

— Solo lárgate.


	6. 5. (My Everything)

— _You are, you are, you are my everything  
_ _You are, you are, you are my everything._

— Muy linda la canción pero no soy tu todo porque apenas hablamos...

—...

— Y no nos conocemos por eso.

— La canción está dedicada a cada una de las hamburguesas del mundo.

—...

— No te lo esperabas.

— ¿No podrías cantar "They" y ya?

— Por favor retírate.

 


	7. 6.(Really don't care)

_—Even if the stars and moon collide  
_ _I never want you back into my life_  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care.

—Aunque no me quieras en tu vida yo regresaría siempre, y nunca te mentí ni lo haría.

_—..._

_—_  Creo que no te importa.

  _—_ En lo absoluto.


	8. 8.(You belong with me)

 

_—If you could see_

_that i'm the one_  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

_—_  Tú no me entiendes y no te pertenezco.

—Ya sabes que hacer.

_—_  Si, señor.

 


	9. 9.(Sugar)

— _Sugar  
_ _Yes please_  
Won't you come and put it on on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it on on me.

— Si necesitas dulzura en tu vida duerme conmigo.

—Dije dulzura, no gases. _  
_

—...

—Y no vengas para estar conmigo.


End file.
